


Yours

by MeChewChew



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Minor Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Heidegger takes out his frustrations on the best Rufus Shinra lookalike whore in Midgar.
Relationships: Heidegger (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Heidegger/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	Yours

Heidegger sneers as he recalls the board meeting he just had, taking himself to a discreet hotel in Wall Market. He had been embarrassed yet again by the boy, the rest of the board making a mockery of him when Rufus had shut him down.

He hasn’t missed the way that Rufus and his lackey have looked at each other. The way that Tseng is behind him at every step, like a dog following his master around. He can imagine how the Turk serves his President, dark pressing against light, a pale hand scratching at a muscular back and wet lips moaning incoherently.

And that brings Heidegger to his current dilemma.

He’s spent countless nights imagining the arrogant boy below him, mouth stretched wide around his cock and tears beading in the corner of his eyes as he pumps himself to climax. How he wants to see his former employer’s son, now playing President, writhe under him in pleasure, coming undone and gasping his name.

_He wants to crush him._

The lights in the room are already off when he gets there and the play has already been planned and agreed upon. Only the finest for one of the most powerful men in Midgar, after all.

A white figure stands in front of the long, floor to ceiling windows, mako lights reflecting against them and the room from thirty floors up. It’s nothing compared to the daunting towers of Shinra headquarters, but it will suffice.

“Heidegger?”

The whore turns around, outfit a cheap mockery compared to the elusive Rufus Shinra, but in the dark, it could be mistaken as the real thing. The hair is spot on down to the loose hairs, eyes a bright blue that almost seems fake, and lips glossed to the point that they shine against the outside lights.

The voice isn’t quite deep enough, but that won’t be an issue. It’s more about what comes out of that mouth rather than the pitch anyways. The whore repeats his name and asks him why he’s here.

“Mr. President.” Heidegger steps up to him, looking down at the pretty boy.

“What are you doing here?” The brow is furrowed just slightly, eyes giving away a tinge of annoyance, a small frown graces his lips.

It’s perfect acting.

It makes his blood boil.

He’s impatient by now after sitting through that board meeting, being mocked by the boy, imagining how he would look under him while on his way here. He brings a hand down to squeeze that teasing ass through multiple layers of fabric, grunting when it feels just as voluptuous as he imagined it to be.

“Hei-!”

His free hand comes to clamp over the whore’s mouth- no. Rufus’ mouth.

“Shut up.”

He pushes the who- Rufus down onto his knees and presses his head against his hips.

“Use that pretty mouth of yours for something actually useful.” He sneers, watching nimble fingers unbuckle his belt and slide it off, hearing it fall onto the carpet before teeth are pulling his zipper down.

Pants and underwear are hooked down until his cock springs out, girthy and long just like the rest of him. He hears a gasp and his dick twitches from how surprised Rufus looks, as if he’s unsure how to approach it.

“Well? Get started, boy,” Heidegger grunts, holding back his own sounds of pleasure as Rufus takes a tentative lick at the base of it, moving up the shaft and to the head. A pink tongue comes prodding around it and swirling before mouth curls around the tip and start bobbing up and down, going deeper each time.

Heidegger watches entranced at wet lips stretching around the girth of his cock, only getting harder when he hears those choking sounds when it’s gone too far. His hand finds his way into Rufus’ hair, pulling and pushing on it to get him to go faster, deeper. Until eyes start to glisten and tears gather on his waterline.

He gives a last push and relishes in the way that Rufus is pressed up against his groan, crying as his throat convulses. His dick only twitches in excitement at the view; Rufus looking up at him, under his hand, body shaking as he chokes and pleads for air. As much as Heidegger would want to see that cocky face painted with his cum, he’ll hold back for now.

He pulls out with a wet pop and pushes Rufus down before he can recover, ripping at the buttons. The boy frantically unbuttons and unbelts the jacket, followed by the vest, tie, and shirt before Heidegger can ruin them. The pants and underwear are easy enough to slide off and it only takes a moment for Heidegger to push every piece of clothing off of him, leaving him exposed.

Heidegger has two hands under his ass and squeezes with a sigh, murmuring a “just like I thought it would be” under his breath.

Rufus whines and spreads his legs further, letting Heidegger grope at his ass as much as he desires, knowing they’ll leave bruises the next morning.

It doesn’t take long for Heidegger to feel the silicone base sitting in his ass, fingers coming to wrap around it and pull out in one swift motion, listening to the mewl that accompanies it.

“Were you waiting for someone else?” He tosses the toy to the side.

“Yes,” Rufus sighs back.

Heidegger can feel his blood pressure rising, imagining the dark figure looming behind the golden boy at every step. He has a hand under Rufus’ back and easily lifts him up and slams him against the window, head bouncing against the glass and eyes swimming.

“Who?” The tip of his dick sits against Rufus’ asshole and he practically growls out the accusation. “Your Turk? You’ve been letting him fuck you.”

Rufus shakes his head.

“Don’t lie to me!” Hands gripping his thighs are shaking, leaving deep indents.

“Or maybe it’s all of them. That’s how you got their loyalty, isn’t it? By letting each of them have a turn in you? Being their whore so they’ll do what you want.”

“No-!” Rufus’ frantic response is cut off with a gasp as Heidegger shoves his dick in, thankful that he had generously lubed himself and stretched before the man came for his appointment.

Rufus shakes in his hold as he bottoms out, legs out to the side and back arching off the glass, erection bouncing against his stomach. He’s breathless.

Heidegger takes a moment to relish in the view of his cock inside Rufus, feeling the surge of power as the boy moans under him. He’ll make sure he doesn’t disrespect him after his. He wants to see those eyes only look at him and his mouth to scream no one else’s name but his.

With that, he’s pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting back in again, pace increasing with each moan of his name, each squeeze of that ass.

Rufus looks so good in his hands, on his cock. Anybody could see his debauched self from this high up, discover that their President is only a whore who likes to take it up the ass from his men.

He lifts Rufus away from the glass and feels him wrap his hands around his neck to hold onto something. The golden heir is absolutely squealing in his hold, legs spread wide with no control of their fucking.

It gives Heidegger a high to see him fully naked while he, himself, is nearly all dressed. As if the President was ready just for him between meetings.

If he wanted to, he could easily smother him. Rufus is so small without all those layers, nothing compared to his bulk. And yet he can still take in all of his cock, ass stretched and practiced from all the men he serves.

_All of Heidegger’s men_.

He growls at the thought and lifts Rufus off of him with a wet pop, dumping him on the ignored mattress before lying on it himself.

“Serve me,” he grunts, watching Rufus scramble to climb on top of him, legs spread wide in order to straddle his broad torso.

A hand reaches behind to guide his cock into his hole and Rufus slides down his dick with a moan, hands propped up against Heidegger’s chest to shallowly move himself up and down.

“So big,” Rufus whispers, grinding against him.

“What else?”

“Wide,” He sits up and presses a hand against his lower stomach.

Heidegger grunts back and watches Rufus prop his hands behind him, on his thighs, and lifts himself up and drops down on his dick.

“Tell me it’s better than all those Turks you spread your legs for,” Heidegger sneers out.

“Yes!” Rufus gasps, “You’re so much bigger and better. They can’t fill me up like you-oh!”

He arches up in pleasure as Heidegger starts thrusting into him, hands on his hips holding him in place as he’s used.

Heidegger watches him throw his head back with a moan, bouncing on his cock as his own weeps against their stomachs. He gives a particularly hard squeeze to Rufus’ hips and grinds against him, trying to push as deeply as he could.

“Harder, Daddy!”

He doesn’t know what overcomes him, but he’s lifting Rufus off of him and suddenly the boy is on his hands and knees as Heidegger towers behind him. Rufus shakes his ass in front of him and whimpers when he slaps it. He’s thrusting inside Rufus in the next moment and pushing his head into the mattress, moans muffled in the sheets.

The only sound in the room is the steady clap of hips meeting ass and Rufus’ insistent moaning.

“Fuck me harder, Daddy!”

Maybe it’s his age or the surge of power that goes through him when he hears that, but the name has him slamming inside Rufus until he’s quaking under him, head turned to the side and drooling onto the bed. He slaps the boy’s other ass cheek to hear him scream that phrase again.

His hand travels to grip silvery locks and pulls his head back, hearing him choke on his own moans. Only a few thrusts later, Heidegger’s pulling him all the way up so his back meets his chest.

He writhes against his broad chest, a big hand against his stomach holding him up as Heidegger thrusts up into him. sweat, lube, and precum drips down his shaking thighs as he leans back and takes it.

“So good, no one’s as good as you Daddy, make me yours!”

Heidegger feels the familiar heat coiling in his groin, coming closer and closer the more filth that leaves that sinful mouth.

He wants to see him. To defile him. To make him his. To show the Turks whose cock Rufus Shinra actually belongs to.

_“Mine.”_

He pushes Rufus off his cock, flipping him around and pushing his legs up over his shoulders before he shoves his cock back into him.

“Daddy!” Rufus squeals and arches beneath him, swallowed up by Heidegger’s hulking form.

He has one hand against Rufus’ ass, squeezing the cheek until he feels like it could pop. His other hand sits against Rufus’ throat, squeezing down between lewd moans until he’s wheezing.

“Who do you belong to?” Heidegger slams into him, bed creaking along with them.

“You!” Rufus chokes out, lips wet and tears dripping down his face.

“Louder!” He growls, loosening the hand on his throat.

“You!” Rufus keens out, legs quaking against his shoulders. “You, you, you, you- I belong to you- ah!”

He clamps his hand back down on Rufus’ windpipe, hips slamming against him and relishing in the way that blue eyes unfocus and roll up, long fingers clawing at his hand.

He pulls back just before the boy can pass out, watching him gasp for air as saliva runs down his cheeks, chest heaving with a sheen of sweat.

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

And that’s all he needs to come. To see Rufus Shinra broken under him and telling him he belongs to him.

He lets out a grunt as he orgasms, staring down at Rufus’ teary eyes and wet lips, knowing he was the cause of it. The boy shudders when he comes, whimpering as Heidegger smothers him and fills him- no. Marks him as his.

He pulls out a moment later, watching with a sickening pleasure as come drips out of Rufus’ hole. _His come._

He gets off the bed and stands, wiping himself with a tissue before sticking it back in his pants and smoothing out his suit. He pulls out his wallet and drops whatever gil he had inside onto the bed and leaves without another word.

He doesn’t expect to make a habit of this, but the accidental glimpse he gets of Tseng squeezing Rufus’ ass when they think they’re alone in the hallway one night tells him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT


End file.
